


I’d Give up forever

by Tweekscoffebean



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Creek Week 2020, Creek are teens but I don’t specify a age so you decide, Heaven/Hell, Heavy Angst, I am sorry ☹️, Iris by the Goo Goo dolls, M/M, Main Character Death, Murder, Song fic, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, craig Tucker and Tweek in love, day 6 GHOST/Demon prompt, ghost au, ghost haunting, happy ending????, religious over tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: When everything is made to be broken I just want you to know who I am - Iris by the goo goo dolls.This is a song fic - Ghost Au - I don’t wanna spoil anything so.. you just get song lyrics!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: sp creek server does creek week 2020





	I’d Give up forever

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much to Ambercreek 95 and jewboykhal for beta reading this for me. I was very unsure about the 2nd person POV and if the ending was clear. Not beta read for grammatical errors but for story/plot

“And I’d give up forever to touch you cause I know that you feel me somehow. You’re the closest to heaven that I’ll ever be and I don’t want to go home right now.”-iris-goo goo dolls-.

They say when you die( especially violently) your spirit will often stick around lingering in the place of death. They aren’t completely wrong for the most part. So often it is the shock, the disbelief that someone else could have taken your life. The injustice is often so great that you don’t move forward, you don’t go into the light, you just linger.

But what they don’t tell you is sometimes you do move forward into the light only to turn away at the last second, sometimes it isn’t the shock or the violence of your death that keeps your spirit grounded but rather a promise.- a promise you made to another boy. A whispered confession, an unbreakable vow.

You can barely feel the jaded edge of the knife as it sinks into your flesh. It’s funny how something so small can destroy so much. You want to know why? How could someone do this to you? Your paranoid mind holds fast to a thousand theories- but they are all slipping away- fading into the nothingness. With them also goes your will to fight. You want to sink back, close your eyes and be transformed to a better place- escape the horror of your situation . Slipping away from the reality that your worst nightmare has come true. You want to Fall into the bliss of the memories that were you and him. He is the one good thing you ever had and not even a stranger with a knife can take that from you.

And as life drains out of your body, as the blood flows all around you staining your killer's soul, it’s the memory of HIS touch that holds you . Your eyes grow dim and everything becomes hazy and as you take your last few breaths, it’s not the fear or anxiety that usually plagues you, no it’s a thousand thoughts of him. 

You are openly crying now it’s the last conscious act that you are capable of, but it’s not for you. Your life may have been short but it was good and your pain will be over very shortly- but his will just be starting- so you cry for him. You cry for all the things the two of you won’t get to share, you cry because you will have to go through forever without him.

Then it’s over and you are looking down at your body-. And then there's the light so you rise up towards it and Jesus himself is there to greet you, he offers you a small smile and then says in a warm voice “come my child, your suffering is over.” 

The golden gates are opening and you can smell heaven: it’s apple pie and freshly ground coffee beans, it’s staying up late and watching the stars. It's a whispered voice and promises of forever- it’s home and happiness but it would have to be without him!

And how can you even exist - in whatever form of existence this is- without him? without Craig?. So you turn your back to the light. 

You close your eyes and you fall, you fall till the orange- red of the sun catches you- till the blinking of the stars are your haven- till his voice and love is the only answer.

And you barely hear the other voice- so deep and sad so much so it’s not even scary- and then he is asking you the one question which will cement it all.

“Do you really want to do this?”

And you nod your head- or you would if you had a body- and then you're falling again the earth tumbling towards you.

The only sound is the rushing wind reaching up to meet your spectral form and the weight of your own thoughts made real as you crash land- except your weightless- a being with no real substance- a phantom-phantasm- a orb of glowy material that is Tweek shaped.

And you float in the direction of your grave where a teenage boy stares at your headstone.. He is holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. The roses are wilted and you recognize the fraying ribbon wrapped around them. The bright colours of the rainbow have dimmed , you're not sure if it’s because of time or because he’s probably been holding them and crying.

The great irony that the roses he is giving you, the ones that will forever lay on your grave, were the ones you had given him months ago for Valentine’s Day. It’s sort of romantic in a macabre sort of way.

and you go to him - your ghostly form wrapping all around him- he shudders- your cold form causing his body to shake with shivers and something else - something now that is supposed to only be a memory- and you long for him. You know this isn’t right and that you should let him go but fuck it! Fuck good and bad! You didn’t choose to die, so why should you choose to leave him alone?

The flowers fall from his hands and you watch their trajectory- they remind you of the fall you yourself had just taken.

You're so close to him now- not quite touching him- and yet you're pushing your ghostly form as close to his body as possible. It’s almost as if you can feel the warmth of his skin- hear the loud THUD THUD THUD of his heart- and oh god! You would give up forever just to touch him, to kiss him, to make this horrible reality nothing more than a bad dream.

“Tweek?” His voice shakes and it hurts, it hurts to hear the fear and exhaustion but mostly it hurts to hear his heartbreak.

You blink your eyes and look at him- a grim smile stretched across your pale lips.

“Ack! Can you see me?”

Craig nods and then rubs at his eyes! “How is this possible ?” And then he is reaching out, hands shaking, as his fingers ghost across your face.

Your smile widens and you lean further into his touch- and you can barely feel his fingers brush against your translucent skin but you're not sure if you are really feeling him or just the memory of what it was like to be touched by him.

“I can feel you,” he half whispers. 

And it’s too much and it’s not enough and you’re crying- thin vapours of crystals that seem to dance in the wind- and you blink them away as he pulls you toward him..

“How is this possible? 

“ I don’t know.”

The look on Craig’s face says he doesn’t believe your lie but you can’t put the truth into words can’t admit that you are haunting him.

Then the sky splits in two- the radiance of the light is so tempting- it’s golden beams seem to beckon to you, and you know the promises you made can still be broken.

A soft melody falls all around the both of you, it’s the most beautiful sound. It’s warmth and safety and it’s a second chance.

You can feel the weight of the light pulling you,and you start to float upwards- your spiritual body only being held back by Craig’s arms.

And he is just staring at you, tears freely falling from his eyes- and you smile sadly cause he deserves so much more than this- the love of a ghost , so you let go.

“Goodbye Tweek, “ and he sounds broken, “ I want you to be at peace.”

It’s more his words than anything else that stop you as you float towards the golden stairway.

For the second time since you have died you turn your back on heaven. If you still had a heart it would be broken because this can only have one outcome, but you have a second chance ,and you aren’t going to spend it without him.

“Craigory Thomas Tucker, “ and you don’t know why it’s important to say his full name just that it is. 

He gulps and looks at you, really looks at you, and he sees what this will mean, what you will be asking of him. What you will become, He sees everything. “ Tweek I.. “

“Will you allow me too..” and already you can feel your body shift as you move towards him.

He closes his eyes, “ I’d give up forever to touch you.”

And then you're in his arms, lips desperately finding purchase against his lips. The kiss is electric and nothing like the ones you shared when you were alive. Sparks of pain and pleasure intermix as you nip at his bottom lip- electrified motions that fully connect you. Then you wrap your leathery wings around his body and both of you fall to the ground. Your fangs pierce the delicate skin between his shoulder and neck, as you mark him. Then you are kissing him again. So hard he can hardly breath- your eyes glow red - and you whisper his name. Craig arches his body upwards desperate for your touch. You know what you’re doing is wrong but you don’t care, or you care too much. Your thoughts are nothing but a blur, and the two of you move together in a forbidden dance until you’re fully possessing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Out of all my creek week stories this one was my favourite. It originally was supposed to be a chapter fic but due to have too many of the those I decided to leave it as a one shot (plus I don’t know if I could write a full chapter fic in 2nd person). Anyways there will be a sequel to this coming sometime in November! As I am doing nanowriter and plan on finishing up some chapter fics and writing a few new stories.  
> Also this story is not associated at all with my other imp Tweek fics😈
> 
> This fic was heavily inspired by the song iris by the goo goo dolls and actual lyrics to the song are seen in the fic. Here is a link to this song I’d you have never heard it! https://youtu.be/NdYWuo9OFAw


End file.
